In a World Where Pain is Real
by amekotori
Summary: Relena ended it with Heero, Mamoru ended it with Usagi. You guessed it, it's a Heero/Usagi fic. Looks like Heero and Duo got sent to the senshi's world through a portal, and now have to.. maybe live with Usagi + Rei in their apartment? EEP! 4 chapters so
1. It's Over?

Chapter one

Chapter one: It's over?

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

Silently, Heero leaned back in his chair, a vague expression of disappointment searing his face. 

"What do you mean, you don't love me?"

Exasperated, Relena threw up her arms. "Heero! HELLO? Nande kuso! What do you expect me to say?" Heero stared at her, blankly. Expect her to say? Hmph! What do you usually expect people to say when you confess love to them? Heero gazed at the floor, then started roughing up the dank blue carpet with the tip of his loafers. 

Heero suddenly looked up at Relena, his eyes confused, and his body…nervous? "Relena, I…I'm sorry, ok? I know I'm not exactly…the most expressive person---"

"THAT'S an understatement!"

"—but listen to me, please." Steadily, Heero looked at Relena, but she wasn't responding like he had hoped, had expected, she would. Her usual chipper self was cold, sort of resentful. He almost felt like she hated him. How could this have happened? And so quickly? Something was obviously wrong….but Heero couldn't think of what it could be. Here he was, FINALLY coming out of his shell about he feels about her, expecting this excited warm welcome from her, but no. She has to be like this. Queen of the World gone PMS. Would his misery ever end? "I love you Relena." Standing up, Heero reached out to touch her, looking her in the eye hoping for an intense, critical moment, but instead she backed away slowly, defensively, like he was going to hurt her. Why is she acting like this? What is wrong with her?

"Look, Heero…." Relena turned her head to face him, her eyes a little red and puffy, her voice….. distant? "It's just that .. over the past few days, or rather, month, I've been thinking, you know, about my life? And well I..I just don't see it….us…happening." Tears started to stream down her cheeks.

A pain exploded inside of Heero's heart that sent him stumbling backwards, into his chair, clutching his chest. It hurt…so much..those words…they cut like a saber.

"Relena?…" Heeros voice quivered, scaring him, "Relena, what are you saying? Please..God..no…" The pain was deepening, slicing his heart. This couldn't be true? She was playing games..she had to be. But Relena? Play mind games? That..that wasn't like her…at all. 

"Look Heero! I'm SORRY! Ok? I'm sorry…it's just that.. I'm Queen of the World, right? The most powerful politician existing, right? And I…I don't think this relationship is healthy…for me. For the world." Her visage suddenly became hard. "You're not exactly the most stable person, you know. You never let me know what's going on inside your head! You always leave me confused, hanging on a limb, concerned about you. I never know where you are, what you're doing! For all I know, I'll wake up tomorrow morning and hear on the news that you've blown yourself up in your freaking gundam!" She glared at him. "And frankly, I'm sick of it!"

Pow. She hit him right where it hurt the most. Was it really his fault he was so secretive, so sly about his emotions? That was how he was brought up. Dr. J had taught him to be this way. Damn him! This is all his fault…right?

Heero searched Relena's face. It was cold, next to emotionless. The tears and puffy eyes from earlier had vanished; it was almost like that array of emotions had never even surfaced. 

Now she was pacing, like a cat, circling him. "You know Heero, I loved you the moment I found on the beach. Remember that day, Heero? When I pulled your helmet off, tried to help you? And you ran away. But I…" Did he see pain? "..I didn't care. I knew I would see you again, I knew you'd find me." She laughed darkly, and something…ugly..flashed in her eyes, "And you did. You found me. And I found you. And you know what Heero? It's been _two years _since we've met. And it took you _two years_ to tell me you loved me?!"

That was it. That was what was bothering her. Heero stared at her, blankly.

"WELL? Aren't you going to say something? Or neko got your tongue?"

"I…I….I'm…sorry?" 

"You're sorry, are you?!" Relena glared at him, burning holes,"Well you know what? I'm NOT. I'm over you Heero, I'm moving ON." Relena then started to pace around the room frantically, as if she was searching for something. "Where….is...it..? " She mumbled under her breath.

"What is it? What are you looking for?" Heero rose from his seat, reaching out to help her.

"STOP IT! Don't _TOUCH_ me!" Relena pulled back, her eyes crazy for a moment. "I've got to..get out of here…so many….memories…"

As she left, Heero could've swore he saw tears in her eyes. But even if there were tears in those precious blue eyes of hers, he doubted they could ever match the ones flowing out of his.

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

It was later that night, while lying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, Heero realized what had really happened earlier. It was over. He and Relena were done. Finished. Never to be resurrected. 

"Grooaaann…." Heero turned over in his bed, pain shooting from his chest like a lightning bolt, obviously left over from his unfortunate encounter earlier that day.

A braided head shot up from a bed across the room. "Heero? Is that you?"

Heero didn't reply.

"Heero?"

Silence.

A pair of feet quietly skipped across the room over to Heero's bed.

"HEERO?" Duo whispered urgently into Heero's ear. 

"WHAAAAT?!?!" Heero whispered back loudly, angrily. It took all the might he had to refrain himself from tackling the annoying American idiot right then and there. He always did this…. and at the MOST inconvenient times!

Satisfied with getting an answer, Duo plopped himself down on Heero's bed. 

"Whatcha thinkin'??" 

"Go away."

"Nawwww….you couldn't have been thinking that!"

Heero sat up, and looked at Duo. Duo's hair was slightly messy, with it's random pieces of soft, brown hair peeking out from his typical every day braid. His eyes were wide and cheerful, like they usually were. And he was…naked?

"Oh! GOD Duo! Where are your friggin clothes?" 

"Over there!" He pointed at a small dark pile next to his bed.

"And you're not wearing them because….?"

Duo looked at Heero uncomfortably. "Well I…I like to sleep in the nude. It makes me feel _free_. Why? Is there something wrong with that?" Heero rolled his eyes.

"BESIDES! We're getting beyond the point here! The point IS, is that YOU groaned. LOUDLY. Now tell me, physcotherapist Duo Maxwell, what's bothering you?"

Heero looked at him, a sullen expression taking over his disgusted look. He slowly let his head droop. "You really want to know?"

All of a sudden, it hit Duo how serious this really was. Heero really WAS in pain. And to think that Duo was doing this only because he was bored and it seemed like Heero was the only one of the other boys that was awake! What luck! But seriously….Heero….open up to …HIM? It was unheard of. But definitely something he should use to his advantage!!

Duo put a comforting hand on Heero's shoulder. "Man, what happened?"

Heero scrunched up his face, forcing himself to relive earlier that morning..to hear her words echo inside his mind..

__

"You're sorry, are you? Well you know what? I'm NOT. I'm over you Heero, I'm moving ON."

"Relena…dumped…me."

Quizzically, Duo searched Heero's face. "Dumped you? You mean you guys were going out??"

"Maxwell…….."

"Ok! Ok! Sorry! What do you mean, exactly….dumped you? What happened?"

Heero rubbed his eyes, once again, forcing himself to remember. "It was almost like..she had enough of it..enough of me. I don't know exactly. She wasn't very clear…but she was very clear that we were through. I think that maybe she thought I wasn't fit for her? Like, she couldn't be the proper queen with me as her..err…boyfriend? I don't know, Duo. I really don't know."

Duo leaned back against the post of Heero's bed, soaking in this critical information. Who would have knew that Relena, Heero's…erm..stalker, would dump _him_? Amazing. 

"Soo…" Heero said, "what do you…think?"

"I don't know, Heero." Duo looked at his friend with some genuine concern on his face. "I really never ever saw THIS coming. I mean…man! I thought you guys were gonna like, get hitched or somethin'! I mean, DANG! I saw KIDS!" A sudden pain filled Duo's gut.

Heero laid back onto his bed, and pulled his blanket over his head. "Good night, Duo."

"Good..night…Heero." Duo gasped for breath as he carried himself back to his bed, clutching his stomach where Heero had unmercifully let him have it.

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

authors notes

Ame kotori- ::she is sitting at her computer typing, occasionally sipping her glass of overly sweetened tang::

Heero- ::bursts into the room, wavering his trademark (you guessed it!) gun above his head:: OMAE O KOROSU!!

Kotori- Eek!! ::throws her spinach pie at his head::

Heero- ::the pie smacks him square in the face:: Ooof.. ::the pie plops onto the ground, leaving his face speckled with bits of strained spinach and olives:: 

::Gives her a glare:: -_-

Kotori- O.O what do you want?

Heero- ::pauses:: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?! 

Kotori- Sumimasen? ::gets a fake oblivious look::

Heero- Don't you play games with me, you little…you little…..

Kotori- ::leans back in her computer chair, and starts to twirl her long hair around her finger suggestively:: You'll just have to WAIT and SEE!! ::hehehe:: How does it feel to not be in control of anything, Heero, eh?

Heero- ::sulks:: It sucks. -.-;

Yeah well…that's chapter one…r&r, k minna-san? I'm really not to sure where I'm going with this o.O;; I originally started it intent on a Gundam Wing / Sailor Moon crossover…but I'm still not sure WHAT I want to do! Tell me what you guys think should maybe happen? I'd like to see what you guys would predict. I have a somewhat vague idea..but..you know how it goes. Another chapter should be posted tomorrow!

Arigato for reading, minna-san! Very much appreciated!


	2. Another ending and a...library?

herrelfic2.5

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

Chapter Two: Another ending and a…library?

'The people of Tokyo are oddly chipper this morning,' Usagi noted to herself as she dodged through the streets. Like usual, she had woken up late. Go figure. 

BRIIIINGGG!!! The college bell sang as Usagi sank into her seat, right on time.

"Usagi!" Molly exclaimed, "You made it! How amazing!!"

"I know, I know!," Usagi beamed back. "Looks like the making of a good day, huh?" Molly agreed with a cheesy grin. "And you know what makes it even cooler?"

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Mamoru asked me over his house tonight!!! I can't WAIT!" The two girls giggled. "We haven't done anything together in such a long time…" Usagi ended with a bit of unusual thoughtfulness.

"Wow Usagi! That's great! I'm so happy for you. You're sooo lucky to have an older boyfriend and all. I mean like, look at me." The two girls glanced over at Melvin, who was busy cleaning his calculator. He looked up at them and waved. They shuddered. "But I love him," Molly quickly added. "I really do."

Usagi leaned forward and put her head in her hands, hearts in her eyes. "I just know that this date is going to be good. I can feel it in my bones!!" She glanced over at her friend. "Don't you think that Mamoru and I are like, the cutest couple EVER?"

"Oh Usagi!" Molly laughed, "Not only are you guys the CUTEST couple ever, you guys are going to LAST forever!" 

Usagi smiled. "Yeah Molly…you're right…we are going to last... forever." And for the rest of school, that was all Usagi could think about. 

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

"But Mamoru! W-w-what…what are you talking about?" Tears filled Usagi's lovelorn eyes. This was crazy! He was crazy! "B-b-break..…u-up?" The words spilled out of Usagi's mouth like poison. She had never even dreamed this day would occur! Sure, she got jealous often…maybe.. to often… but she always had thought that he loved her, and could never love some one else. Like, they were written in destiny, ne? So how could something like THIS happen? It was impossible! Unthinkable! UnDOable! But strangely…here was Mamoru.. doing it…

"Listen, Usagi." Mamoru's voice was stern and cold. Where did her warm, affectionate, happy Mamoru go? Did some one take him away? Had some evil villain infested his body to try and destroy their eternal love? NO! Mamoru! Come back! "I really think that this is a good idea." His gaze wasn't on her…it was on the horizon."I really don't believe that we are meant for each other. I mean, really, Usagi think about it. Me and you? Together? We're so…_different. _Almost everything about us is contradictory. I can't remember the last time we had a serious conversation about anything…serious. It seems like we're always on separate levels, and we never meet anywhere in the middle. I mean, like, look at you? Always having your head in some Sailor V manga or better yet, the clouds, while I'm over there studying the theory of relativity and why clouds _exist_. We just don't…click. 

"So Usagi, what I'm trying to say is that maybe I was in love with you in the past, and who knows..maybe I'm in love with you in the future." He was finally focusing on her with his eyes. What pretty eyes he had.."It's just that… I'm not in love with you _now_." 

The whole world faded. It was just Usagi, sitting on a couch in Mamoru's apartment clutching her chest. It…._hurt. _There was… unmistakable pain, throbbing, beating…Was her heart…broken?

The world suddenly came into focus again, and he was still talking. 

"Do you understand, Usagi? Does it make sense?"

"Mamoru," She whispered through her tears, through her pain, "are you trying to say I'm not smart enough for you?"

Oh my. Did she really have to say it so bluntly? And he had tried so hard to be NICE about it…if he only he could say the other reasons…

"Usagi, it's not like _that_---"

"YES IT IS!" Usagi was standing now, in front of him, waving an accusative finger in his face. "You're saying that I'm not intelligent enough for you! Just because I can't understand all that scientific…crap!" Her face was burning with tears now, "So now it's just..it's just..g-g-get RID of U-usagi!" She crumpled to the floor, a heap of sobs and salty wetness. Mamoru rose from his place on the couch to help her, maybe try and say something to make her feel better, but she spang up before he could do anything.

"STAY AWAY from me!" She hollered, now standing. She turned her head frantically around the room, looking for a means of escape. Her eyes focused on the door. Ah. Refuge! 

Mamoru stood there, next to her. "Usagi, please, be understan—"

"URUSAI!" She screamed, her pig tails standing on ends, "Just _shut up_!! Understanding? You want me to be understanding about this? Mamoru, please. You are the love of my life. Damn you, you are the heartbeat of my very existence! And you're telling me to try and understand that you don't want me anymore? Oh, GOD!" And then , something strange happened. Her face suddenly softened. She tilted her head, and a small, wavering smile spread uncertainly across her lips. "Mamoru? We …we..were su-su-pposed… to last….f-f-forever."

She then quietly exited the room, leaving Mamoru alone.

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

The walk home was depressing. People kept turning to look at her, and with the sobbing heap that she was who could blame them? The expressions on their faces ranged from kind concern to extreme annoyance, but it was to hard for Usagi to notice through all her bitter tears. How could Mamoru do this to her? Had he no heart? Usagi wiped a tear from her eye, and looked up into the sky. It was still a beautiful day. After all, the day was still young, it was only roughly three o'clock. She hadn't wasted to much time at that horrible x-boyfriend Mamoru's. He had only been able to detain her for 15 minutes. Now, she had to manage to kill the rest of the day on her own. 

"Hey Usagi!" What's this? Has some one come to commiserate with her and her utter misery?

Usagi turned around, only to be face to face with Rei. "Konnichiwa, Rei," Usagi mumbled. 

"Oh my stars Usagi! You look horrid! What happened?" Rei said, then added with a smirk, "Fail your math test again?"

"No," Usagi growled. Why did Rei always have to pick on her? Just because Rei was better at…everything…than she was didn't give her the right to consistently put her down! But now that she came to think of it, she didn't do to well on that math test…

"Oh," Now Rei looked her with - what was that? Concern? "Well then, what?"

"Me and Mamoru kinda..well…" Usagi didn't know how to say it. When actually, she knew that she didn't really want to say it. For some reason, the thought that if she said it out loud, proclaimed it to the world that then it really would be true. She and Mamoru really would finished, over, forever. That they would never kiss again, never hold each other, tell each other little secrets, make promises or flirt. Everything that ever was or was to be was now…eliminated. 

"Ooooh! I know! You guys got into a fight, ne? What was it this time? See him talking to another girl? You know Usagi, just because Mamoru says something to another girl doesn't mean that he doesn't love you anymore! Hey, remember that time you got mad at him for talking to that waitress? I mean like whoa, you were sooo out of line there! All he was doing was ordering his food! I mean like, how do you expect to get your food delivered if you don't talk-"

"Rei, URUSAI!"

"Nani? What did I say? Oh my stars! Usagi! You're crying! Sweetie, what happened? Tell me, please!" Rei wrapped her arms around Usagi, attempting to comfort her. But it was a meager attempt. Something that Rei said just…made her break down.

__

"You know Usagi, just because Mamoru says something to another girl doesn't mean that he doesn't love you anymore!" Yes it does! Or at least…now it does. Oh, man, will any body be able to understand this pain she was feeling? 

"Usagi," Rei said softly, "Now can you tell me what happened? Doozo? Usagi?" Rei was staring at Usagi, trying to at least figure out what was going on, but it was useless. She was just sitting there on the bench Rei had brought her over to, crying endless fountains of salty tears, not saying a word. So Rei just sat there with her, rubbing her arm, trying to bring her miserable best friend some sort of solace. 'I wonder why she's like this?' Rei thought silently, 'She's usually so cheerful. It just rips me to pieces to see her like this. I can't even imagine what happened! I hope it's nothing freaky involving Mamoru…Wait a minute!? Mamoru? Oh…crap…' Rei finally realized what was going on. Or at least, she was somewhere close. But actually, she had already figured it out, somewhat, but had just forgotten. It had to be something with Mamoru! There was nothing else that could make Usagi so incredibly upset! Oh - Usagi was stirring; maybe she was ready to talk?

"Rei?"

"Hai?"

"Mamoru.? Well...he..um..he--he dumped me." Usagi looked at her friend, pain almost bleeding from her eyes.

Rei sat there, in shock. "NANI? He did WHAT? Usagi, oh my goodness! Dooshite?!

"That's the thing!" Usagi cried, "It's the most…retarded reason ever! It was like, almost a cover up of deeper, more untouchable issues, it seemed."

"Usagi, what did he say?"

Usagi took a breath. "He said I wasn't intelligent enough for him."

Rei gave Usagi a blank look, then blinked a few times. "Excuse me? _Sailor Moon_ isn't _smart_ enough for him? Oh my, what a loser…"

"Yeah, " Usagi agreed quietly, "He really is a loser." The two girls then looked at each other and smiled. And they sat there together until the sun went down, then walked home, all in a comforting silence.

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

"Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee-" Heero slammed his fist down hard on the clock radio, then sat up in his bed. He looked around the room, and saw that his clock had aroused everyone else too. Woops.

"Kuso Heero! Why did you set your friggin clock at, " Wufei glanced his night stand, "FOUR AM?!"

Heero stared back at his grumpy Chinese friend. "Maybe because I wanted to _get up_ at four am?" 

Duo laughed. "Wohoo! Strike one for Captain Obvious!"

"Urusai Baka!" A pillow hit Duo with impeccable force, sending him flying into the wall. [Quite the powerful Chinese boy, ne?]*

Heero ran a hand through his hair and got up, heading for the shower. "Get some more sleep, Wufei." Heero called as he left the bed room, "You're PMSing again."

A pillow hit the door of the bathroom.

As the warm water poured over Heero, he thought of what Relena looked like while she slept. She was probably tucked neatly away in her pink bedroom, surrounded by all her furry stuffed animals and her annoying boy band posters, getting a good nights sleep he so conveniently didn't receive. Why had he let this happen? Why did he fall in love with that girl? 'Baka onna,' Heero thought. He had to forget her. She wasn't a part of his life any more…she was his past. 'I wonder what lies for me in the future?' Heero ran a loofa full of liquid soap over his body. 'I need to stop thinking about her. She'll destroy me if I don't.' As Heero massaged his scalp with the shampoo, the scene from last night played over in his head like a movie. She had breezed into his apartment, wearing that beautiful yellow sundress that really showed off her legs. He remembered the saddened look she had given him as he told her to sit down, that he had something important he wanted to tell her. And he remembered all to vividly her response. Heero shuddered in the shower, even though the water was so turned on so hot his skin was turning an unhealthy red. Had he unconsciously kept turning the hot knob on higher and higher? Because it wouldn't turn up any more. And the cold knob wouldn't turn off any more, either.

Heero stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked up at the mirror above the sink and his wet, disheveled self glared back at him. He looked like crap. His eyes were blood shot, and underneath them were huge puffy purple bags, all reminding him to well of the twisting and turning he had endured through out the night. It took all his might to refrain himself from punching his reflection. Heero cursed under his breath.

BANG BANG!! "Are you done in there?" Duo's muffled voice sounded perky. Was that kid EVER depressed? 

"Yeah, almost," Heero called back. Heero opened the cabinet and pulled out his toothbrush and hair gel. He quickly ran the toothbrush over the teeth in his mouth, then smoothed some gel through his wet, soppy hair. As Heero went to open the door, it burst open.

"Heero!" Duo said urgently, "Guess what!"

Heero glared at him. "What."

"YOU'RE STUCK WITH IT!! Hehehehehe!!!" Heero rolled his eyes and pushed Duo off to the side. [Anyone remember that joke from child hood?]*

"Do you EVER cheer up?" Duo called after him.

"No."

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

The air felt good against Heero's face as he bolted down the street. The reason he had set his alarm for so early was so that instead of running for an hour like he usually did, he could run for three. This newly set depression gave him some sort of drive - a drive to…well….run.

Heero set his focus down on a building down the street. It was the only one with the lights on. The rest of the houses were still asleep. Besides, why should they be awake? It was only 4:45 am, any normal person would still be in bed. After all, it was dark outside. It would be pitch black if it wasn't for the street lights, which dimly lighted his war path.

As he approached the lighted building, Heero's pace slowed. When he was in front of it, he came to a complete stop. There was a sign in front of it? It read: Peacecraft Free Library. Heero shuddered. Her name followed him everywhere, even when he was trying so hard to run away.

"Hey! Heero!" WHAT WAS DUO DOING OUT HERE?

Heero turned sharply around, and saw a panting Duo running up to meet him. "Duo, nande kuso are you doing here?!?" 

"Well," Duo said, "I thought you might need a friend. You know, to help you out."

"Didn't you do enough friendly helping out last night?"

Duo giggled. Then his face got serious. "Look Heero,I'm sorry if I uhh..said something last night that weren't appropriate! It's just that I uhhh…I don't know. I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah well, that makes two of us."

"Hn." Duo looked at the sign. "A library, eh? I never knew that was here. Gonna go in?"

"Duo, it's friggin 5 am. It's probably NOT open."

"Never know!" Duo walked up the library's steps and turned the knob. The Door opened. 'Well then,' Heero thought, 'maybe library's are open at 5 am. 'Well, the light was on…but I thought that it was an early bird employee, doing something she couldn't do during daylight hours? Oh well.'

"C'mon Heero! Let's go EXPLORE!" Duo started to get excited. What? Had he never been inside a library before?

"Whatever, " muttered Heero as he walked inside.

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

authors notes

*Um, gomen for the two personal/authors notes! I know those things are kinda annoying in these kinds of stories O.o;; I just couldn't help myself. 

Well, what do you guys think of it now, eh? It was really hard for me to think of reason for Mamoru to dump Usagi. I mean like, their togetherness is etched in destiny! It's a much harder relationship to wreck convincingly than Heero and Relena's. Like, half of Gundam fandom HATES Relena's guts so, you know how it is. Any reason is a good reason for Relena and Heero to not be together!

Curious about what's gonna happen in the library? WHAT? Did someone just say a yoai scene? I THINK NOT! Nobody's gay in this fic, sorry ::yoai fans moan and through pickles at kotori:: STOP IT! Look, I'm sorry, ok? I don't mind yoai, I actually like it at times and find it humorous, but I just don't get pleasure out of writing it. Whoa! I just ranted!! ::apologizes:: I'm sorry o.o; ANYWAY, anyone curious about what's gonna happen in the library? ::didn't I just say that?:: Well, um, I am! BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT! ::eep::

See you guys next chapter! ::runs away::


	3. A book, a tunnel, and a couple of idiots...

Chapter 3: A book, a tunnel, and a couple of idiots

Chapter 3: A book, a tunnel, and a couple of idiots (revised)

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

Usagi woke up in her apartment the next morning feeling heavy and burdened. Her heart had a sinking feeling and her brain throbbed mercilessly. Usagi could feel the blood pulsing through her head harder and harder, the pressure never ending. Gently rubbing her head, she sat up and opened her now empty and lifeless eyes.

Her destiny had changed forever yesterday. How could she possibly go on without Mamoru? Usagi looked out the window, staring blankly at the cheery birds singing outside her house.

"Sighhhhh," Usagi closed her eyelids. What was she to do? He had been her heartbeat, her breath…her…life. In a fit of tears, Usagi thrusted her body back down onto her bed, her head hitting the pillow with great force.

"Usagi?" Luna hopped up onto her bed, and started rubbing up against her. "What's wrong, princess? You and Rei went to bed last night without saying a word to me, and now you're crying."

Usagi didn't respond. Instead, she just looked at her pet, her guardian, with the melancholy stare Mamoru had left her with.

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

Usagi left the her and Rei's apartment that morning exceptionally early. Her mother and father would have been impressed; never before had their daughter been up and about so early! But their little girl wasn't heading to college for a day full of classes and learning. Instead, Usagi had her eyes set on the park. 

'Screw school,' Usagi thought bitterly as she walked slowly down the busy streets of Tokyo, 'That place never helped me with anything my stupid life's dealt me. I'm failing miserably, everyone thinks I'm an idiot and I never listen in class anyway. What's the point?' Suddenly, a little girl broke Usagi's concentration. Usagi turned her head to see a child wailing a horrible screech with a helpless mother beside her. Feeling needed, Usagi walked over to the little girl and knelt down beside her crying side, looking her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Usagi prodded gently, attempting to forget she wasn't the only one with problems.

"Oh, it's no use!" cried the mother. "If she won't listen to me, then why would she listen to you?"

After giving the mother a disgusted look, Usagi focused her attention on the little girl's face.

"Please, Sweetie, tell me what's bothering you?" 

The crying girl looked up at Usagi, and momentarily, the tears stopped. The girl's gaze was locked onto Usagi's face, almost like she recognized her. Then, something terrible happened.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon! Look Mummy! It's SAILOR MOON!" The little girl started jumping up and down, laughing uncontrollably.

Usagi's heart skipped a beat as she looked around her frantically. Did they know? Did these people know her secret? Usagi stared at the once pain-stricken child, now jumping up and down, crying out Usagi's secret identity.

"Oh hush!" cried her mother, "You know Sailor Moon isn't real!" The mother grabbed the little girl by the wrist, and dragged her down the street away from Usagi. 

"Oh my Lord," thought Usagi in a mental panic, "I hope no one heard that…." Usagi rushed away from the scene, her pigtails flowing behind her.

The park was quiet and empty. 'I've never seen this place so serene before,' Usagi noted to herself. Scanning the park for a place to rest and think, Usagi noticed the legendary Cherry Blossom tree over in the corner of the park. 'Oh,' Usagi whispered inside her head, 'It looks so beautiful this time of year…it's in full bloom.' Without even realizing it, Usagi wandered over to the massive mythical tree, as if it were calling out her name. Slipping in-between the bushes surrounding it, she made her way to the foot of the tree. Its unusually large roots seemed to shoot up around her, encamping her inside it's personal beautiful world. Usagi lay down underneath the shade of its branches, and fell into a fitful sleep, thinking only of Mamoru.

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

"Look at this one, Heero!" 

Duo and Heero had been in the library for at least a good hour. Heero couldn't help but remember how much he loved books as he weaved in-between the isles, searching the shelves for his favorite classics. They were all there:_ Maggie: a Girl of the Streets, Punish Me with Kisses, The Boys from Brazil _and_ Macbeth_, to name a few. Heero picked one off the shelf and almost started looking through it, until another book caught his eye. '_That cover'_…it was unmistakable. How could he forget that deep honey color, those title words on its bind, calligraphed to perfection? 'Relena,' Heero thought silently as he unconsciously dropped the book he was holding and reached out for _Love and War_, 'Do you remember how you used to try and get me to read this book?' Heero let out a deep mental sigh as he gazed at the novel, now in his hands. 'Maybe if I had listened to you, this never would've—'

"Heero! Look at this one! It's so _weird_!!" Heero shook his head. 'Whaaa? Oh. Duo.'

Slipping _Love and War_ back into its position on the library's shelf, Heero looked in the direction of his friend. After shuffling his feet for a bit, he slowly meandered his way over to Duo. 'Might as well welcome the distraction,' thought Heero as he gazed back in the region of the book, '…it's probably better to forget about that…'

As Heero walked over to Duo, he noticed a colossal book in Duo's grasp. His friend was leafing through it, absorbed. This got Heero curious….

"Hn?" Heero reached out to Duo, beckoning with his hand to see the large volume Duo possessed. 

"Look at this baby!" Duo proclaimed, outstretching his hands, the book held tightly between them. "It must be ancient! It's practically fallin' apart!!"

"Hn," Heero repeated, taking the book away from the grinning idiot. The book felt heavy in his arms…but it also bore with it a strange unfamiliar comfort…

Sitting down at one of library's tables, Heero placed the book down in front of him. Now, he could get a better look at this little treasure. 'Wow,' Heero thought as he ran his finger over the volume's length, 'this book really is amazing. There must be over 700 pages in here. And that cover! That red! It's beautiful…' Heero gawked at the book admirably. Then, Heero noticed the title.

"Nande kuso?! How in the world do you say that?" Heero pointed at the title while looking at Duo, a bit confused.

"Na-sha-te-vuu-mooseh-mee?" Duo said, questioning himself. Heero looked at it more closely. 

Duo had said it all right. Maybe a little bit slower and more slurred than it should be, but he had managed to pronounce it. Interesting…

Slowly, Heero started to leaf through the books thick, detailed, supernatural pages. The book was so strange, so mysterious. It had an appeal unlike anything he had ever seen before. Each page spoke saturated with words that were so unrecognizable, unintelligible even. Just looking at them gave him a headache. But for some reason, Heero felt drawn to them, like…they could solve his problems….

But that seemed silly! A book? Solve his problems? But this wasn't even a self-help book! [And if he really needed one of those (which he DIDN'T) he could always go to Quatre – he had a library stacked high with them back at the apartment.] This book didn't even make any sense; he could even _read_ the stupid thing. But Heero could feel this… comforting sensation as he touched and looked upon the text. This book called to him....it was calling him to read these words out loud...to …escape. 'Escape?' Heero echoed in his mind, 'Escape to what?'

"Hey! Look at that! That picture looks like a city on Earth!" Duo pointed at a large picture on the page they were looking at. The city looked like a perfect replication of a metropolis back on Earth. 

"That's so strange," Heero muttered, almost inaudibly, "How would this book's authors know what a city looks like? This thing must have been printed more than a thousand years ago. There's no way there were cities this modern around back then..."

"Who knows!" Duo proclaimed cheerfully, peering more closely at the text. "Hey…Look at that phrase next to that gigantic cherry blossom tree! 'Ez-chi-koh da-hech-ku-jo va-moo-tok-swevk'," Duo giggled. "Wasn't that funny, Heero? …Heero?"

Without warning, the earth started to shake. Shelves surrounding the two gundam pilots started to rattle and move, as books flew off the cases, missing their heads by inches. The ground beneath their feet danced, unstable. Heero and Duo looked around the library frantically, searching for an explanation of the sudden earthquake.

"Heero!? WHAT is going on?" Duo cried, clutching Heero's arm like a scared child. 

"I don't know..?" Heero never got frightened, but this was cutting it close. 'Of all places to be when an earthquake strikes,' Heero's mind yelled out, 'Why don't you run, eh?' But before Heero could make a brake for it, something majestical happened.

Abruptly, a large, deep, black portal materialized before them. The air became thick and heavy with its presence, and a furious hurricane filled the room. 

Heero's eyes widened as he acknowledged this hungry warp before him. He felt the violence in the air rushing past him; it danced with his hair and paraded over his tingling skin. The wind tugged at his clothes, pulling him closer to the warp before him. It then started speaking to him… telling him to come with it, and everything would be better. What in the world is going on? 

'Wait a minute!' Heero's perfect soldier mind quickly analyzed the situation. 'This happened right after Maxwell read that strange phrase from that old book! The book? _The book_!' Heero reached out desperately and grabbed the book off the edge of the clattering table, just barely making it before he and Duo were sucked into the dark endless tunnel.

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

authors notes:

Kotori- ::sings:: I rewrote this chapter!! ::Stops singing, and peers at you, smiling:: ISN'T IT SO MUCH BETTER?!?! It's basically the same things, except Usagi's a little bit more…depressed, and there aren't as many blah-ish passive verbs, and I added a scene where--- 

Heero- Why are you boring these people with your technical descriptions of why the chapters better? Why don't you just say 'Hey! Look! It's better! Gimme a cookie!'? Or is that too easy?

Kotori- Why you little!! ::runs after Heero, pecking skittles at his figure:: 

Heero- ::running:: Wait a minute? Why am I running away from you? ::he abruptly stops running, turns around, and has Kotori, who is waving a fistful skittles in the empty air, smack right into his chest:: Hmph? ::Heero smiles evilly as he stands tall before Kotori::

Kotori- ::eeeep!:: Looks up at Heero, a weak smile on her face::

Heero- ::looks down on her, smiling wickedly:: So? Think you should be, **ahem** running right about now, Little Kotori-chan?

Kotori- HEHEHEHE!! ::runs away::

Heero- ::turns to face you:: Since Kotori is **ahem** _busy_ at the moment, I'll tell you a few things

about the upcoming chapter[s]. ::Heero sits down in a leather chair that materialized before him, along with a robe and kawaii little bubble pipe:: Now, ::blows bubbles:: Me and Duo should be meeting up with Usagi next chapter. I don't know what Duo's going to be doing when we get to wherever we're going…I see some sort of relationship with Rei? Ne? Who knows. Zero willing, Kotori will have initiative to finish it, given she gets more reviews from you little fanfiction.net types. ::blows more bubbles:: And if you DON'T review her little fic :stands up, and points a figure at you, the pipe dangling from his cute little mouth:: OMAE O KOROSU!! **Death Glare** ::sits back down, calmly, and blows some more bubbles::

Kotori- ::peeks her little head out:: Isn't he cute when he gets pissed? 

Heero- ::glares at Kotori:: 1……2……3….

Kotori- UHHhhh….. BYE! ::runs off again::


	4. Thank you Cherry Blossom Tree

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

__

"Mamoru?" Usagi was confused. The world she was inside of was hazy and dark, and the tree's that surrounded her were cold and dank, blurring into the ground and all that this place encompassed.

"Mamoru?" she called out again. She could sense his presence here, her precious Mamo-chan! Where could he be? Something rustled behind a bush. Was it him?! Was Mamoru hiding over there?! 'Wait for me, my love!' Usagi cried out inside her head.

Usagi tried to run over the hedge that was making the noise, but her legs wouldn't move. Her long, white appendages were intertwined with each other, jumbled and messed up, refusing to move forward to where she so desperately needed to go. 

"MAMO-CHAN!" She cried out, reaching forth with both her hands, her palms spread wide open, trying severely to send herself forth, but the invisible force that held her in place would not be weakened. Realizing she was fighting a losing battle, Usagi crumpled to the ground in a fit of tears, rage, and need. 

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

Usagi woke up with a start. 'Ohhhh,' she thought sadly, looking around her, 'it had been a dream.' She noticed she was alone, besides the giant legendary cherry blossom tree that shaded her from the mornings rays. Usagi started to rub her eyes and yawn when--

Out of nowhere, something landed on her lap. WHAT? _Bodies_?!

""AAAAAAAACKK!! OFF OFF OFF OFF!!" Usagi screamed, pushing the lifeless bodies off her tiny frame. She then quickly rose to her feet and ran off, ducking behind a bush.

Hearing a noise emerge from the two lifeless masses, Usagi peeked over the bush. "Grooooaaaaannn…" So, they were alive were they? Usagi crept slowly out of her hiding place, and crawled over to them so she could get a better look. 

Sitting over one of the torsos, Usagi looked at it very closely. "It's a _male_," Usagi thought out loud, looking him over. The boy had disheveled brown locks erupting from his head, and was wearing a green tank top with…spandex? 

"His body is so bruised, and red, like he's been burnt by the wind." Usagi gazed up at his face. "And he… looks …so …cold." Usagi ran a finger gently over his skin, hoping that what she saw reflecting from his face wasn't true. Smiling, she felt warmth pulsing through him to her tips…and then a deft hand quickly grabbed her wrist.

"EeeeeK!" Usagi yelped, jumping up, trying to get away. But the grasp was so tight, she couldn't even rise!

"Who are you?" the boy looked up at her from the ground, his eyes in slits, untrusting. Then, it dawned on him. He wasn't where he was supposed to be…'The library..the portal..oh GOD, where am I?' Heero thought to himself while still trying to keep his focus on this girl. Heero sat up, still clutching her tiny wrist tightly, but..gently?… inside his fist.

The girl stared back at him, blankly. She didn't respond right away, which irritated Heero.

"_Who are you_?" Heero shook her arm a little bit, trying to get a reaction.

Usagi was to busy concentrating on the fact that this weird boy that fell on top of her from nowhere in the sky was holding her wrist in his hand, shaking it at her, threatening her with it, to hear his exact words. His face was so fierce, his deep Prussian blue eyes so cold…they looked shattered, torn apart. Usagi saw herself reflecting in his eyes. She wanted to help this lost boy…

Heero noticed she was searching his face, and he couldn't help but gaze back. He focused in on her eyes…they were so innocent, so pure…but was that pain? He saw something flickering uncertainly inside of her pupils…they were dilating. Unconsciously, Heero let go of her wrist. 'She looks like an angel…' Heero ran his hand through his hair, still watching her. Usagi's hair was flowing in the wind, the pieces twisting and turning as they rose and fell. Her face looked sympathetic, her eyes speaking to him, calmly…

"Groooooaaaaann…." Heero's head instantly turned away from the girl over to the noise, his instincts telling him to protect her; but he quickly realized it was only Duo. Annoyed, Heero rose from his position on the ground, and walked over to the braided baka; Usagi's eyes on him every step of the way. Realizing he had an audience, Heero gently (as opposed to his usual mercilessness) kicked Duo in the side.

"Get up, Maxwell. We've….landed." Duo turned over on his back and opened one violet eye.

"Heero? Where are we?" Duo sounded beat. 

'So that's his name,' Usagi fondly noted. "Heero…" Usagi tenderly mouthed his name silently, letting it descend over her lips.

"Damned if I know." Holding out one hand, Heero leaned over to Duo, attempting to help him up.

"Thanks Buddy!" Duo clutched his friend's hand, and rose to his feet. He then noticed Usagi staring at them with her wide blue eyes. "Why hello Miss! Would ya mind telling me where we are, then maybe someplace we can go to get a bite to eat?" Duo asked cheerfully, completely unfazed by the current circumstances. Heero glared at him. Did he never know how to be serious? But at least now he could hear this little angel speak…. 

Cocking her head curiously off to one side, Usagi said, "You're in Sakura Park, Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" Duo looked over at his partner, "Isn't that on Earth?"

"Hn," Heero said, thinking, "Miss…what year is it?"

"Please," Usagi spoke, "Stop calling me Miss; my name's Usagi. Tsukino Usagi. And it's…2001 AD?" Usagi looked up at them from her position on the ground with whimsical stare. 'How cute they are,' she thought, laughing to herself, 'Lost. Like in one of those mangas…' 

"Here," Duo said, walking over to her, extending an arm, "Let me help you up!" Tenderly, Duo pulled Usagi to her feet. When she stood, she about reached his chin. Duo found this to be hysterical. "You're so _tiny_!!!" Duo exclaimed, clutching his stomach.

"Why's that so funny, eh?" Usagi tapped her foot, glaring at him.

"Huh?" Duo chuckled, "It's just that.. **laugh** from where I'm from **snort** I'm considered small **chuckle** So you're like **har** a midget!!!!" Duo almost fell backwards.

"Enough, Maxwell." Heero was getting pissed. What was this girl talking about, 2001 AD? What the heck was that?

"Sorry!" Duo chuckled again, then composed himself. "I'm sorry, Usagi, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Maxwell Duo, and this-" he said pointing at Heero's frowning face, "-is Yuy Heero."

"Oh," she said, as smile peeked weaned its way onto her face, "I see. Now, how about getting something to eat?" 

"Right on!" Duo cried, his fist triumphantly in the air.

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

The three of them sat in a booth at the soda shop, each with a burger in front of them. Usagi didn't mind springing for their food; lately she hadn't been spending that much money any way. 

"So," Usagi said, leaning forward with her head in her hands, looking at the two boys sitting across from her, "What's your story?"

Sipping from his drink, Heero cocked his eyebrow at her. She was so _blunt_.

"WELL," Duo started, "It's LOOONG story, but I think we can let you in---" 

"USAGI-CHAN!" Rei cried as she appeared out of nowhere. She ran over to her best friend, gasping for breath. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE! When I woke up this morning, you weren't home and--- oh my. Usagi, who are these two young boys?" Rei eyed each of them with fake suspicion, then winked at Usagi. 'She moves on pretty quickly,' Rei thought. 'Good for her.'

"Well Rei," Usagi said as she scooted over in her seat, motioning for her to sit down, "I'm about to find out." 

Rei gave Usagi a confused look, then sat down next to her. "What's going on, Usagi?"

"I don't know," replied Usagi coolly, "Why don't you ask them?"

Usagi and Rei looked at Heero and Duo, their eyes asking for answers.

*-------------------------~~@*@*@~~-------------------------*

authors notes

Hi ho readers!! Just to let you guys know, I went back into previous chapters and changes something minor. Usagi doesn't live at home or go to school…instead, she and Rei share an apartment and go to…bum da bum bum… COLLEGE!! Wahoo! ::Hehehe:: And, Usagi and Rei are 18, Duo and Heero are 19. BTW…I totally REVISED chapter 3, so if you want, check it out, it's a little different. Basically the same though…juts written better and a new scene (even though the scene is pretty insignificant). Everything I've said you probably could have figured out just by reading this, but I wanted to make sure everything is CRYSTAL CLEAR!!! And I know this chapter is short…but I did take my time on it, and I did work pretty hard…hope you all like it even if it is a small installment. ::wonders::...some one answer this for me seeing as I'm new to the fanfic community: am I fast on new chapters, slow, or medium? Hn? 


	5. Hn, some new roommates, eh?

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5: Hn, some new roommates, eh?

Duo leaned back and grinned. 'They're both so hot,' Duo thought, almost licking his lips. 'I can't believe our luck.' Duo then caught a glance of Heero who was disinterestedly stirring his soda with his straw. 'Or at least, my luck.' He grinned again.

"So, who are you?" The girl with dark hair sounded impatient. She was tapping her finger on the table, like she had somewhere else to be and they were holding her up. Well, can't keep her waiting.

Duo looked over at Heero, hoping to get some sort of affirmation to tell their tale, but he didn't get the clue. Heero just kept staring at his soda, like he was watching the fizz.

Sighing, Duo turned his head back on the girls. "WELL," He said with a broad smile, "Are you sure you want to know? Cause then we might have to kill you." He winked.

"Oh, shut up!" Usagi laughed. "Just tell us your story already!" 

Duo took a breath. "OK. Well, I was in bed last night, ne? And I thought I was the only one awake, until I heard this totally monstrous groan from Heero's direction. I got so excited; I really wanted to talk to somebody. So I called out his name like a million times, but he didn't answer me. But I REALLY wanted to talk to somebody, you know? And I just KNEW he was awake, so I went over to his bed and whispered in his ear. He got so annoyed; I can tell when he doesn't want to be bothered. But I didn't really care. I was lonely, you know? Besides, I could tell something was bothering him. You don't just groan like that in the middle of the night without any reason. So I—"

"Maxwell, get to the point." Heero sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there, OK?" Duo took a bite of his burger, then continued. "So I asked him what was wrong. And _man alive_, did this kid have a rough day!" Duo started laughing out loud, and patted Heero on the back. In response, Heero just rolled his eyes then turned his attention back on his drink. "Do you know what happened to him?" Duo said mysteriously.

"What?" asked Rei.

"His girlfriend _dumped_ him!" Heero almost spit his soda out. Did this baka just tell them what he thought he did? Maxwell was gonna get it. _And bad._

Usagi's head shot up like a bolt. 'Whaaaaat? His girlfriend _dumped_ him? That's amazing…we have something in common…' Her countenance softened.

"Well that's funny!" Rei laughed, "Cause the same exact thing happened to Usagi here yesterday!"

"REI!" Usagi screamed, standing up and grabbing her friend by the collar. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL _ANYONE _THAT!"

The whole restaurant stopped. Everyone looked at Usagi and Rei.

"Woopsies…" Usagi let go of Rei's shirt and slowly sank back into her seat. "Carry on…" she said sheepishly, and waved a hand at Duo.

Annoyed, Rei straightened out her shirt. "Stupid blonde, you never told me that."

"It was supposed to be understood! I bet you've told everyone by now!!"

"Then next time, say it! And Jeez Usagi, give me some credit! I'm not a friggin gossip. I haven't told another soul. That is, erm..unless you count them."

"Well there's nothing we can do about that now." 

"Yeah, yeah. Lets talk about this later, huh? Hey, go on..er..? What's your name?" Rei looked at Duo, realizing they hadn't introduced themselves.

"Oh! I'm Maxwell Duo! Nice to meet ya!" He outstretched his hand to Rei, smiling.

"Hino Rei," she replied, blushing mildly as she shook his hand. 'He's so cute…with that big grin of his. And that braid! It's so long! How much fun it would be to play with it…And those violet eyes..'

"Yuy Heero." Heero kept his arm to himself. 

"Well, you all know me!" Usagi cried happily.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever." Rei focused her attention on Duo. "Now continue your story?"

"Well where was I? Oh yeah! Heero got dumped! Heh Heh..well, anyway, after he told me that, I was in total shock. I seriously thought they were gonna get married. I mean like, this girl practically stalked him, and then she went on and dumped him? Didn't make sense. But anyway, that's what happened, even if it was totally weird. But then he got pissed at me, slugged me, and kicked me off his bed."

"Maxwell! You were acting like a baka." What? Heero speaks?

Duo arched an eyebrow. "Heero, all I did was tell you what I thought."

Heero raised one back. "Enough said." He couldn't believe that Duo was telling these two girls all these things. About Relena. They had never even met them before, haven't known either of them for more than an hour! And there's Duo, yakking his head off for some mere female attention. Here it was, Heero Yuy's life on a platter, served to these two girls like it was nothing special. Inwardly, Heero grunted. Never again would anything escape his mouth to Duo's ears, especially personal matters. 

"ANYWAY, then we fell asleep. But his alarm clock went off at like, four o'clock in the morning, so he woke everyone up."

"Who's everyone?" questioned Usagi.

"Everyone would be me, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa. We all share an apartment."

"How do you all know each other?" asked Rei.

"We work together," interrupted Heero. Duo had given away enough secrets for one day.

"Ya so, after Heero took a shower, he went outside and went for a run. I felt like something was up, you know, being the intuitive friend I am and all, and followed him." Duo bit off half a fry for effect, then continued. "And when I finally caught up with him, he was standing blankly infront of this tiny library. Let me tell you, when I saw that library, I kinda got excited. I like libraries, you know? But I hadn't been inside one since I was a little kid cause I've been so…erm....busy. So I asked Heero to go in with me, and to my surprise he did. Then we found this really freaky looking book. I mean like _man_, it was weird. It was all old and stuff, and none of the words made any sense. But anyway, I was feeling stupid—"

"Like always," said Heero.

"— so I read out loud this phrase that was written beside this picture of a city. Next thing I knew, we we're flying through a portal, and I woke up here." Duo ate another fry.

"Whaaat? So you're saying you're from another dimension or something?" Rei didn't believe it. She looked at Usagi for affirmation.

"It's true, Rei! They landed on my lap!"

"In class?"

Usagi nervously twitched in her seat. "I umm...didn't...er...exactly..._go_ to class."

Usagi cringed as she waited for Rei to explode, but it didn't come. Instead, Rei put her hand on her shoulder and smiled. "That makes sense." Usagi smiled back. 

'She really does understand..' Usagi thought.

"So what's this? They landed on your lap, eh?"

"Yeah! I was sleeping under that huge cherry blossom tree in the park, ne? And I woke up because these two bodies landed on me! It was the weirdest thing!" 

Heero looked at Usagi and suppressed a smile. 'Definitely the most pleasant thing to land on.' 

"So," Rei said, "Now what?"

"Got me," Duo replied. 

"Where you guys gonna stay?"

"Got me again." Duo got a thought. "Why—are you offering?" An evil grin spread across his face.

Usagi looked at Rei, and Rei looked at Usagi. 

'Heero, in my home, day in and day out? Looking at me with those gorgeous Prussian eyes, half-asleep on my couch? Eating dinner with me every night? Seeing me off in the morning and waiting for me when I get home? Hello!'

'Duo, in my apartment, living there? Taking a shower in my bathroom, sitting next to me late at night watching tv, cracking jokes? Lounging around the place, with that sumptuous braid of his and those stunning blue eyes? Oh baby!'

"Sure!" They gleefully replied in unison.

Heero couldn't believe it. These girls actually _wanted_ him and Duo to stay with them? Or better yet, Usagi sounded excited about him living with her? 

"It's settled then," Duo said, still grinning. 'Look out Rei,' he thought, 'Shingami-daddy's gonna be with you for a looooong time!' 

The waitress came and left them their bill, and Usagi paid it. As they were walking out of the restaurant, Duo turned to Heero and started talking lowly, so the girls wouldn't hear.

"We're pretty damn lucky fella's, eh?" Duo nudged him in his side. "Not to mention this is just the thing you need right now, to get your mind off Relena. The blonde seems to have an attraction to you, Heero. You should go for it. I mean, she's in the middle of a heartbreak too, ne? You guys can uh, comfort each other," he winked, "if ya know what I mean." 

"Duo, get off it," Heero replied, showing no external interest. But the thing was, he really _was_ interested. The tiny blonde girl with the pigtails had captivated him. Not in the way Relena had, with her wishful thinking about peace, stalking and proclamations of love— oh no. This small, blue eyed wonder had charmed him with a certain mystery, with an almost silenced beauty. Who ever had let her go had certainly missed out, been ill informed or legally blind, because this girl was…astonishing!

"So ah..should we check out this apartment of ours?" Duo asked cheerfully as they stood in the street.

"Yeah sure!" cried Rei, grabbing Duo's arm. "Follow me!"

Usagi blinked. She watched Rei and Duo walk off ahead of her, both of them talking a mile a minute. 'What the heck do they have to talk about?' But her thoughts were interrupted.

"Should we follow them?"

Usagi turned to the voice, and saw Heero looking at her, a hand in his pocket and the other holding a thick, funny-looking book.

-------------------------------------~*

authors notes

Well, there you guys go! Another chapter to "In a World Where Pain is Real'!! ::wipes forehead:: phew! That was kinda hard to come up with! I'm getting dry for idea's here! BTW..sorry the chapter's kinda boring, but I hope it somewhat satisfies you all ^_^ Now I suppose I'll go work on another chapter for "My Life with Heero Yuy"…you guys really seem like that one, ne? HEHE! There's only two chapters in that one so far, but you guys have given me so many kind reviews for it! (more than this one has, and it's been around longer AND has more chapters!) ::bows:: Thank you, thank you!! I feel so loved!!

E-mail me! Any of you! I'm bored – I get no personal mail! I WANT TO TALK! Talk to me!!! Ok? 

HEY- give me some constructive criticism on this, if it crosses your mind? But not like that happy cabbit idiot..that person just got pissed at me so they felt like they had get me back (immature…bla bla bla, you know how it is). You know what? I WISH my fic's read like an *N SYNC song! Cause then I'd be rich – all my fic's would be massive hits, I'd have publishing companies banging down my doors to write novels for them to put out! I'd get millions of reviews…loyal fans. My face would be plastered in teeny bopper magazines…Heck, life would be sweet! ::giggles:: 


End file.
